


Nanda Parbat 南达帕巴特

by Sophia2000



Series: Nanda Parbat (南达帕巴特) [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 绿箭团队和Malcolm Merlyn应对Nanda Parbat事件。
Relationships: Malcolm Merlyn/Oliver Queen, Malcolm Merlyn/Rebecca Merlyn
Series: Nanda Parbat (南达帕巴特) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862092





	1. Fallout 后果

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAlex/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nanda Parbat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698384) by [BethAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAlex/pseuds/BethAlex). 



Malcolm关掉屏幕，看了一下时间。现在回床上睡觉有什么意义呢？他疼痛的背部和火辣辣的脚表示：回去睡吧！可在他找到一间新房子之前，还有太多事情要忙。另一方面来说，新的一天可能会随同新的危险，在面对这一切之前得到充分的休息是最好的。

其他的原因嘛——绝不包括他的疲乏！Malcolm走进卧室。这一次，他锁上了通往浴室的门。椅子重新回到原处。他取回自己的刀，它们还插在他的木头门框上。他皱着眉头检查了一下损坏的地方。木头上有两个狭缝，相距一指宽。Oliver躲过这两记飞刀还算挺幸运。

Malcolm躺回床上，拉上被子盖住自己。很长一段时间里，他都闭着眼，静静地躺在黑暗之中。他全神贯注地听着屋子里的声音——这里一处吱呀声，那里一处嘎吱声。都是惯常熟悉的声音。没有威胁。深深吸了一口气，Malcolm这才允许自己滑入梦乡。

当他醒来时，阳光照进了房间，昨天的鸟儿又重复着它那嘹亮的歌声。Malcolm伸展了一下，密切注意着各种疼痛。每一处伤都没有昨天那么严重了。他的药膏奏效了。他满意地爬了起来，站在敞开的窗户前进行晨练。今天，他把重点放在耐力和力量上。之后，他洗了个热水澡，舒缓了一下肌肉。

Malcolm轻轻溜回卧室，坐在地板上。他再一次给脚上了药，然后摆出他平时打坐的姿势。吉祥坐（Swastikasana）帮助他瞬间放松，不费吹灰之力地将心灵和身体融为一体。深吸一口气，Malcolm闭上了眼睛，忘记了世界。

* * *

Oliver坐在Thea的沙发上，凝视着窗外，脑中掠过的却是过去的一幕幕。

那是他的8岁生日。尽管他母亲让他去和客人们一起在花园里等着，他还是偷偷溜进了走廊。走廊上凌乱地摆放着一张大沙发、一张大桌子和两张毛绒绒的椅子。不如他母亲后来雇了一位室内设计师后那样优雅。Oliver还记得，以前总觉得那里很拥挤，但又很舒适。但如今，它虽优雅，却让人怎么也喜欢不起来。

小Oliver看见Malcolm叔叔和Becca阿姨在沙发上依偎在一起时做了个鬼脸。他们总是亲吻和拥抱，一点也不像他认识的其他大人那样。他并不介意，真的，但他们的出现破坏了他躲在沙发后面的计划。他把自己塞进了楼梯和一个高大的花瓶之间的空间，瓶里插满了鲜花。不是很理想，但也只能这样了。希望用不了多久，他的爸爸就会回来了!

就在这时，他的母亲从楼梯上走了下来。他赶紧躲进了他的神龛里。

"让她喘口气吧，Malcolm，"Moira的声音里夹杂着纵容和不耐烦。这种语气Oliver很熟悉，因为她通常都是这样跟他说话的。Malcolm叔叔叹了口气，Oliver咧嘴一笑。妈妈也经常让他感到想叹气!

“Moira。很高兴在这里见到你。”Malcolm叔叔说，声音里充盈着满满的愉快。他的声音通常都是这样的。他看起来似乎过着一种乐趣满满的生活，Oliver好奇，这样的生活究竟是什么样子？

“你知道他还有多久才到吗？”他的母亲问。

“不清楚，”Malcolm叔叔平静地说。“恐怕这事上我帮不到你了。”

“他要是忘了Oliver的生日，我就削了他，”Moira抱怨道。“这孩子会伤透心的。他一直在不停地念叨着Robert答应给他的礼物。你知道他买了什么吗？”

“还是，不清楚，”Malcolm叔叔说。Oliver有种感觉，Malcolm叔叔想支开妈妈。

“典型的做派，”Moira咕哝道，“平时这么大惊小怪，到时候又可能会让人大失所望。”

“给Robert一个机会吧，”Becca阿姨说。“他在努力改变。你知道的。”

“他怎么就不能像你这样，Malcolm？你从来不会忘记谁的生日，或者纪念日。你知道该送什么给Ollie。”

“我规划好了，”Malcolm叔叔说，“Robert没有。但他非常爱他儿子。他不会忘的。”

“等我看到了我才信。毕竟，他连圣诞节都忘！”

Malcolm叔叔咯咯地笑了。“好啦，Moira。他补偿过了不是么？”

“他补偿了我，”Moira叹了口气。“但他没有什么能安慰Oliver的！”

“Moira，你应该自己去买点什么。别指望Robert能把一切都包了。”Becca阿姨似乎有些不耐烦。

“嘘！姑娘们，某位会听到的。”Malcolm叔叔说，声音里仍然充满着令人舒适的愉悦。“不管怎么说，当Oliver意识到圣诞老人不小心把礼物落咱们家了，他还是挺开心的！”

“你挽救了那一天，”Moira说。“Robert能依靠你真是太幸运了！”

“Moira，朋友就是这样的，”Malcolm叔叔坚定地说。“你不是应该去看看你的客人吗？”

“你只是想要更多的独处时间，”Moira叹了口气，“你就不能等回家了再亲热吗？”

Malcolm叔叔笑了笑起来。“那只能等Tommy睡着以后了。”

Moira哼了一声。“行吧行吧。我到花园去了。如果Robert到了以后手里没礼物，我就要活剥了他。”

Oliver把拇指含在嘴里，看着她离开走廊。他早就知道关于他的圣诞礼物那件事是个谎言。他又不傻，他知道世上根本就不存在圣诞老人！所有礼物都是每个孩子的爸爸妈妈买给你的。只是，他的爸爸忘了。Oliver咽了口唾沫。

“他真会记得吗？”Becca阿姨问。

“难说。”Malcolm叔叔平静地说，“他现在操心的事太多了。”

“是啊，”Becca阿姨说，“你操心的事也很多，但你记得。”

“别说这个了，Becks，”Malcolm叔叔说。

门开了，Oliver把头从花瓶后探出了一点，看见父亲走进了门厅。他的父亲看了看房间那头的Malcolm叔叔，猛地呼出一口气。

“妈的，我就知道我肯定忘了什么！”Robert长叹一声。

“你简直难以置信，你知道么？”Becca阿姨听起来很恼火。

Malcolm叔叔扔出了他的车钥匙，划出一道弧线，从房间的一头飞到了另一头。他的父亲急忙接住。

“后备箱里有你儿子的礼物，”Malcolm叔叔说。

Robert冲他绽放出笑容。“你是个真正的朋友。没有你我该怎么办啊！”接着他急忙回到外面。

“什么‘人才’！”Becca阿姨咕哝一声。

“行了，”Malcolm叔叔说，“放他一马吧。”

Malcolm叔叔穿过走道，向外走去。几分钟后，两人回来了，怀里满是包装得色彩鲜艳的礼物。Oliver几乎跳了起来——这么多礼物！都是给他的！然后，他想起这些全都是Malcolm叔叔买的，他的兴奋就消失了。

“进展怎么样了？”Malcolm叔叔问。

“糟透了，我就知道会这样。”Robert沉重地叹了口气。

“你需要多少？”Malcolm叔叔问。

“Malcolm，我不能再让你帮我了。我已经欠你了。”Robert无奈地说，一不小心将礼物扔到了Becca阿姨旁边的沙发上。

Oliver咬着他的大拇指。Malcolm叔叔是第几次为他爸爸做事情了？

“所以你还会欠我一些，”Malcolm叔叔耸耸肩。“等你给Oliver送完礼物后，我们在你的办公室见面吧，我给你写张支票。”

“那我去找我儿子了。”Robert说着，离开了。

Becca阿姨起身，帮Malcolm叔叔整理礼物。“你还不如直接把钱烧了，你知道的，你永远都拿不回来了。”

“Becks，”Malcolm叔叔现在听起很严厉。“我不干涉你的工作，你也别干涉我的事。我能负担得起去帮我最好的朋友，所以我会帮他。别再提了！”

Becca阿姨伸出手，吻了一下Malcolm叔叔的脸颊。然后是更多的亲吻！Oliver摇摇头。不不不，他不想要任何亲亲。

“我只是心里明白他会让你失望的，再一次。”她说。“不过行吧，我不说了，只要咱们的Tommy未来生活有保障，这事就由你自己说了算吧。”

“你和Tommy，你们永远在第一位，始终如此。你应该明白的。”说这话时，Malcolm叔叔脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。

Oliver又咬了咬拇指，努力回想他上一次看到父亲那样笑是什么时候，又或是他的母亲。他们从来没有像Malcolm叔叔和Becca阿姨那样对视过。

Malcolm叔叔向Becca阿姨伸出手。“来吧，咱们去找Tommy。Oliver也不会走远的！”

他们手拉手离开了，Oliver飞快地冲上楼。他跑进卧室，锁上门。直到这一刻，他才允许自己哭了出来。

* * *

过了一会儿，一个冷静的声音响起：“Oliver，让我进去。”

Oliver没有想过要去违抗那个特殊的声音。他跳起来跑去开门。Malcolm叔叔对他扬起了眉毛，走进他的房间，随手把门关上。

“所以，Oliver。你听到了多少?”

Oliver吸了一下鼻子。“从妈妈下楼开始。”

Malcolm叔叔皱起了眉头。“坏小子，Oliver。我怎么跟你说偷听的事的？”

“这样做很不好。”Oliver又吸了一下鼻子。

“没错，”Malcolm叔叔说。“别吸鼻子了，Oliver。来，用手帕擦一下。”

为什么Malcolm叔叔总是有你需要的东西？不管是纸巾还是创可贴，他都会给你准备好的。

“谢谢。”Oliver咕哝着，使劲地擤着鼻子。Malcolm叔叔不喜欢你哭鼻子。

“那么，关于探听，我还说过什么?”

Oliver咽了口唾沫，揉揉眼睛。“你会最终听到了你不想听到的东西。”

“没错，”Malcolm叔叔说。“那么，你本来可以在楼下享受你的礼物，现在却坐在这里一个人自怨自艾，是谁的错呢？”

爸爸的错，Oliver想这么说。但他很清楚，这样做会得到Malcolm叔叔不赞同的目光，而他不喜欢被那样的目光看着。

“我自己的错。”Oliver小声试探着，从睫毛下抬头看了看那个男人。天啊，Malcolm叔叔好高！他可能会有点吓人。真的。

“的确，”Malcolm叔叔叹了口气。他弯下腰，把手放在Oliver的肩膀上，看着他的眼睛。“我们是朋友，对吧，Oliver?”

Oliver笑了。“那是肯定啦，Malcolm叔叔！”

叔叔Malcolm点点头。“那好！作为你的朋友，我有话想对你说。来，我们坐吧。”

他们坐在窗边的椅子上，Malcolm叔叔望着窗外的花园看了很久。然后他面向Oliver，表情十分严肃。Oliver再次咽了口唾沫。

“我要告诉你一件事，Oliver，我希望你能把这次谈话保密。你能做到吗？”

Oliver爽快地点点头。“能，先生。我可以！”

“Oliver，你爸爸很爱你，非常非常爱你，他也很爱你妈妈。但是现在，他心里很急。他的工作上出了问题，这是他现在脑子里唯一能想到的。这不是忘记你生日的借口，但这是一个解释。他对自己的遗忘非常懊恼。”

Oliver小小地叹了口气。爸爸应该为自己的忘记感到不舒服，这才对啊！

“那么，Oliver。你爸爸今天过得很糟，从圣诞节之前的时候开始，他的日子就一直不好过，”Malcolm叔叔继续说。“你爱你爸爸吗？”

Oliver犹豫了。他当然爱他的父亲。自己的爸爸当然不可能不爱，要不然呢？但说真的，这些日子里，他看到Malcolm叔叔和Becca阿姨的次数，要比他看到自己父母的次数多得多。

“我想是爱的吧。”Oliver含含糊糊地说。

“那好，”Malcolm叔叔微笑了。“两个选择你来挑：你可以呆在这儿，把你自己和所有客人的这一天都毁了。或者，你可以下楼，假装你从来没在走廊出现过。你给你爸爸一个大大的拥抱，打开那些礼物，开开心心地玩儿。你觉得呢？”

“你不会告诉任何人我之前在那儿吧？”Oliver急切地问。

“我不会的，”Malcolm叔叔说。“我保证不会。”

Oliver知道，Malcolm叔叔总是信守诺言。不像他的父亲。“你给我买了什么？”

Malcolm叔叔歪着脑袋。“等你打开了我们的礼物你就知道了。我可不知道你爸爸给你买了什么。”

Oliver咬着大拇指，苦思冥想着。要假装自己并不难过挺难的。但是妈妈之前叫他呆在外面，他可不想承认自己曾经在走廊出现过。

“别咬你的拇指，Oliver，”Malcolm叔叔温和地说。“看起来好像你在吮吸它，你是个大孩子了，再这么做不合适了。”

Oliver立刻把手放下了。他可不希望Malcolm叔叔觉得自己还是个小宝宝。

“那我下楼去了。”Oliver决定道。

“很好，”Malcolm叔叔开心地笑了。“对你爸爸好一点，Oliver。现在去洗脸吧；我们不想让别人看到你一直在哭。”

Oliver跳了起来，接着犹豫了一下。“我能问个问题吗，Malcolm叔叔？”

“问吧。”

“为什么你那么在意我爸爸开不开心？”

“他是我最好的朋友，Oliver。他是个好人。我知道，如果你在生日这天玩得开心，他心里会好受很多。”

“如果爸爸记得了买礼物的话，你会怎么处理这些礼物呢？把它们送给Tommy吗？”

“不，我会把它们拿回商店。它们是你的礼物，不是Tommy的。”

Oliver点点头，跑进浴室，把冷水泼在脸上。

“换件衬衫，”Malcolm叔叔笑了。“你身上都湿了。”

Oliver照做了，他们一起离开房间。到了外面，他们遇到了Raisa。Malcolm叔叔把Oliver的湿衬衫递给她。“请把这个拿去洗一下，好吗？我们出了点小事故。”

Raisa摇摇头。“是蛋糕还是柠檬汁，Merlyn先生？”

“我不知道，”Malcolm叔叔咧嘴笑了笑，塞给她一个绿色的小东西。是钱，Oliver意识到。“反正是什么湿的东西。请不要告诉Queen夫人。”

“您是个坏榜样，Merlyn先生！”但Raisa朝Oliver眨了眨眼睛，他的衬衫就这么消失在她的围裙里了。

“那么，Oliver。咱们的小寿星想从（楼梯）扶手上滑下去吗？”

哦，太棒了！他想，他超级想！“可是妈妈不允许我这么做，”Oliver咬着嘴唇。

“咱们来比赛呀，伙计！”Malcolm叔叔大笑着，“你妈妈总不好对我大吼大叫，是吧？”

Oliver开心地咧着嘴，爬上了扶手。

“各就各位——预备——走！”Malcolm叔叔纵身跃上栏杆，放手一溜。Oliver也跟着这么做了，不知怎么办到的，他先滑到底，一路咯咯地笑个不停。

“说真的，Malcolm，”他母亲皱着眉，“你多大了？12岁？”

“抱歉，Moira。忍不住了嘛！自从你买了这房子，我就一直惦记着这么做了！”Malcolm叔叔哈哈大笑。

“至于你，Oliver。”Moira开始说他了。

“噢，别嘛！求你了？今天是他的生日，我也不好意思自己一个人从栏杆上滑下来，对吧？”Malcolm叔叔对他妈妈撅起了嘴，Oliver觉得他看起来像个小男孩。当Tommy知道自己淘气时，他看起来就是这模样！

Moira摇了摇头。“我们都在等你呢！Oliver，你不想看看爸爸给你买了什么吗？”

“爸爸回来了！”Oliver喊道，努力让自己的声音听起来很兴奋。Malcolm叔叔对他露出赞许的微笑。

“生日快乐，儿子！”他的爸爸满脸笑容地抓起他，把他抡到空中。Oliver觉得有点被冒犯了。他是个大孩子了，他这个年纪早就不喜欢这样做了！他正要做鬼脸，却看见Malcolm叔叔正注视着他。他叹了口气，转而把胳膊环上父亲的脖子。

* * *

Oliver笑了，伸了个懒腰。哪怕他不得不“假装”，但那些礼物绝对值得！它们是他收到过的最棒的礼物——这似乎有点刻薄。但话又说回来，他那时只有八岁——Tommy真的很嫉妒。尤其是当Malcolm叔叔坚持说Tommy还太小，连电动跑车都不可以玩儿的时候！

但Oliver还记得其他的例子。比如，他父亲忘得干干净净的假期。那段日子，Malcolm叔叔会带他们去度假。他们去迪士尼乐园、史密森学会、肯尼迪航天中心。晴朗的白日在沙滩上尽情玩耍，慵懒的午后在公园里消磨时光。他们一起去露营，去钓鱼，去参观动物园，去光顾冰淇淋店。

后来，Becca阿姨被杀了，Malcolm叔叔失踪了两年之久。两年后回到家的他仿佛一个陌生人。他变孤僻了，话少了，把真正的自己深深地收了起来。他很少微笑，也再没看见过他开怀大笑。他太令人害怕了，以至于Oliver开始叫他“Merlyn先生”。但是，当他或Tommy上场比赛时，他仍然每场都出现。他是帮他们挑选毕业舞会的礼服的人，以及替他们在奔赴约会前挑选胸花的人。他是那个与他们交流未来发展方向的人。Oliver经常感觉到自己的父亲并不关心这些。但即使是与这样一个严厉、内向的人一起，他也能肯定Malcolm是关心他的。他不明白为什么Tommy一直坚持说他的父亲不爱他。对Oliver来说，他显然是爱的——他只是在表达这种感情方面遇到了极大的困难。

Oliver叹了口气。他怎样才能把他的感受告诉给Thea呢？他想起了一个截然不同的Malcolm，他想设法把他找回来。过去Malcolm为他所做的一切，以及为他父亲所做的一切，Oliver觉得，他欠了这个人一些东西。

“你就在这叹气么，”Thea冷冷地说，“你究竟在这里做什么？”

Oliver跳了起来。他太沉湎于自己的思想，以至于没有听见她进来了。

“Thea！”

“不要再‘Thea！Thea！’得叫我，Oliver！你来晚了！太晚了！Felicity已经告诉我是你救了他。Oliver，我要他死！我现在仍然想。他应该为他对我所做的一切去死。”Thea的眼里充满了泪水。

Oliver叹了口气。“Felicity没有这个权利告诉你任何事情。我想用我自己的话告诉你，想给你我的理由……”

“我才不管你什么理由，Oliver，”Thea喊道。“就像你不关心我的理由一样！”

“他们折磨了他，”Oliver试着说。“他们让他站在燃烧的煤炭上。”

“说得好像这会让他不好受一样。毕竟，‘受难是可选择的’。”Thea啐了一口。

“你太像妈妈了。”Oliver低声说。“你知道怎么去真正杀死一个人。你干嘛不亲自来？用你这么了解的方式？这样你就可以确保他死透了。”

“你不懂吗？死对他来说太美好了，我想让他先受苦！我可没这个兴致亲自折磨谁。”

Oliver咽了咽唾沫，感到喉咙发干。他善良可爱的小妹妹怎么变成了现在这个样子？这事不能只归咎于Malcolm。没有人能在这么短的时间内，因为某人的影响而产生如此的巨变。哪怕是Malcolm Merlyn也做不到在短短六个月内让Thea的思想发生翻天覆地的变化。

“不要这样看着我。他让我杀了Sara。一个你爱过的女人。你难道都不在意吗？”

“Thea，我见过太多的死亡。我当然在意。但我也知道，人们的所作所为通常是有原因的。”

“哦，是啊。那真是让我感觉好多了！我那杀千刀的父亲有他的理由。他当然有理由！他想要你死；他让你去和Ra’s al Ghul决斗！”Thea摇头，“你怎么说得出你懂他，Oliver？”

“我不是在说我确实懂Malcolm，Thea。我是在说……”

“说你们想交朋友。毕竟，他能训练你。训练你做什么？详细一点？你是我哥，Oliver！你不是个士兵；你不该成为‘治安维持者’！现在妈妈死了，我们应该开启一个新生活。你打算怎么开始这段新生活？我们已经失去了Queen集团公司，如果我们不一起努力，我们还会失去俱乐部。我们需要就此做出决定。但是恰恰相反，你表现得就好像Malcolm是你的父亲一样，而不是我的父亲。你总是爱他胜过爱我们的爸爸。妈妈也这么想。”

Oliver叹了口气。他没有意识到他的母亲竟然如此了解他。“我可以跟你说说这方面的事，但不是现在。你现在心情一团糟，生着气。Felicity塞了你满脑子的胡话。我应该先来你这里的。”

“是啊，但你非得去确定一下我亲爱的父亲没能死掉。他没告诉过你‘痛苦是不可避免的’吗？给他几个星期，他就会康复如初了。然后又变回那个让你讨厌的‘黑暗射手’。也许这次你可以真正地杀死他，让他凉透了！”

“听听你自己说的话，Thea！这真的是你吗？你怎么会这么冷酷，这么报复心切。这不是我记忆中的妹妹。”Oliver悲伤地说。

“你记忆中的妹妹已经在‘金牌号游艇’上跟你和爸爸一起死了！这件事也是他的错。我生活中所有的霉事，包括我们俩的生活，都源于跟Maclolm Merlyn的联系。而现在你居然想和那个怪物做朋友！Felicity是对的；他可能偷偷给你下了药。尽管Diggle说他从来没有让你单独和他呆过一秒钟。可是昨晚你和他单独在一起好几个小时，是不是？”

Oliver摇了摇头。“Thea，这样的谈话一点意义也没有。冷静点，如果你想知道我为什么救了你父亲，就给我打个电话。”

“我不想和他有任何瓜葛。我想切断一切联系。我不管你为什么去找他。不要再向我提起他，永远不要。”

那么，你打算什么时候搬出这套他花钱买的公寓，什么时候交出俱乐部？Oliver很想问，但他知道，如果他把这个念头打到妹妹的脑子里，他那倔强的妹妹会放弃自己的家和工作。Malcolm可能一点也不会欣赏这一点——毕竟，他一直以来都是想给Thea一些安全感。

Oliver叹了口气，站起来，吻了一下Thea的前额。

“你是我的妹妹，我永远爱你。记住这个。”Oliver低声说着，随手关上了门。

* * *

Felicity！她怎么敢！关她什么事！她再一次背叛了他的信任。又要争论一场了，这正是他最不想看到的。他现在没这个心情，但他还有别的选择吗?

Oliver怀着沉重的心情，慢慢地走进了绿箭大本营。这是他感到最安全、最自在的地方。但是今天，他甚至不想进门。他叹了口气，无声地溜下楼梯。

Felicity和Laurel站在电脑屏幕旁边，Roy坐在椅子上，背对着他们，埋头看书，Diggle站在一边，交叉着双臂。显然，这支队伍意见不一。

Felicity指着屏幕，“看到了吗？那个就是他。”

“那个就是谁？”Oliver突然警觉起来，问道。“发生什么了？我们在监视谁？”

“当然是Merlyn了。”Felicity全神贯注地说。

Oliver皱起眉头，端详着屏幕。他哪儿都找不到Malcolm。

“我不认为那是Merlyn，”Diggle盯着屏幕说。“你怎么会有这种想法呢，Felicity？”

Felicity耸耸肩。“知己知彼，百战百胜。昨晚我花了几个小时研究他以前的行为。按情理来说，他不会改变一些固有的行为模式，同理，这一次也不会。于是，我发现他转了一笔钱，租了一辆车，还有一个专门服务上流阶层的房地产经纪人。Merlyn正在寻找一个新的巢穴。”

“我没看到他，”Oliver摇头，“他在哪？”

Felicity露出了一个明亮的笑容。“他很厉害，是吧？只不过呢，我们更厉害。瞧，那个穿灰西装的家伙。”

Oliver喷出一声笑。“没可能。那不是Malcolm。”

“他用了伪装，一个相当不错的伪装，”Felicity耸耸肩。“不过，其他所有的数据都对得上。相信我，他就是我们要找的人。”

“这不是他。哪怕Malcolm死了也不会被发现穿着一套看起来需要洗的西装。”Oliver说，“而且，这人有点驼背。他是个金发男。你能给个特写镜头吗？”

“当然，”Felicity说着，把这个男人拉进镜头，放大了他的五官。

“不，”Oliver斩钉截铁地说。“这不是Malcolm。即使他染发，也不可能一夜之间长出浓密的胡子。这皮肤不对！Malcolm的皮肤就像个婴儿，那个家伙的脸上满是痘印。脸的形状也不对，等等，他的眼睛是棕色的吗？Malcolm的眼睛是蓝色的。”

“还真是看得仔细啊，是不？”Laurel怀着恶意的口吻说。

啊。Felicity把她也拿下了。真是太好了。

“我认识Malcolm一辈子了，”Oliver克制住自己的怒气，温和地说。

“这些细节，”Felicity咕哝道，“隐形眼镜、化妆、假胡子——这些都是完全可以做到的。”

Oliver又研究了一下那幅图。一套灰色的西装，裤腿上有脏脏的污渍，可能是从车门上蹭的。棕色的便鞋，跟西装一点也不搭。一件蓝色衬衫配一条黑色领带，领带结乱糟糟成一团。

Oliver记得，Malcolm曾经很决然地向他们灌输着装规范和颜色协调性。凡有领带，就必定会配上温莎结，或是普拉特结。正因如此，Tommy都开始称他爸爸“衣冠楚楚的人”了。Malcolm实际上知道85种打领带的方法，但在教了他俩他所谓的13个“美学”结之后就放弃了。他和Tommy曾经对这一切是多么抱怨和头痛啊！而此刻，Oliver站在绿箭大本营里，一股强烈的追思猛地向他袭来，他多么怀念那些无忧无虑、天真烂漫的日子啊。

金属丝镶边的眼镜，蓬乱的金发，裸露的粉红色头皮。那人戴着黄色的皮手套，手里拿着一根银狗头的手杖——Oliver敢肯定，Malcolm会认为那套衣服毫无品味。

“我想今天下午去看看Malcolm是不是又把头发长回来了。”Oliver皱起鼻子说，“染发是一回事，但那个家伙快秃顶了，头发还超短。”

他又仔细看了一眼，然后咧嘴一笑。“不过也是啊，Felicity。你真的相信Malcolm会变魔术，这就是他‘变’出的样子吗？”

Felicity翻了个白眼。“什么啊？这话纯粹就是犯二。你干嘛这么说？”

“你看那个人，他就站在那个放报纸的架子旁边。你觉得他有多高？”

Felicity瞥了一眼屏幕。“我想，大约5.8英尺（约1.77米）。”

Oliver点点头。“John（Diggle），Malcolm有多高？”

“至少6英尺（约1.83米），”Roy说着，放下书，转过身来。“或者更高。Felicity，我告诉过你那不是Merlyn。”

“6英尺。”Diggle说。“如果他姿势好的情况下，可能看起来更高。”

Oliver咧嘴笑了。“所以，除非Malcolm能变魔术，让自己缩水了，否则那就不是他。”

“不能凭这个就排除掉好不好，”Felicity含含糊糊地说，“现在只要有了正确的技术，很多事情都是可能的。”

Oliver尽量不皱眉头。他知道Queen联合公司在纳米技术方面取得了进步。而现在，Ray Palmer正在从中获益。有可能用这种技术来改变你的身形尺寸吗？他需要弄清楚，但他不能问Felicity。他得考虑一下。

“我想他会选择变成隐身人，而不是那种让人难以置信的缩水男。”Roy哼了一声。

“把它关掉。”Oliver说。“我告诉过你，我不想让你再监视Malcolm了。”

Laurel摇了摇头。“他对你做了什么，Oliver？是催眠了你还是怎么的？我们得盯着他。我觉得你疯了，竟然以为自己能相信他。”

Oliver叹了口气。“信任是双向的。一旦他发现我们一直在窥探他的事，这种信任就会灰飞烟灭。”

“你怎么就不能相信我的判断呢，Oliver？就这一次！”Felicity恳求地望着他。“我保证他不会知道这件事的，我保证。让我们确保……”

“确保什么？如果他想买房子，他当然可以。那是他的钱。”Oliver打断了她的话。“我希望你照我说的去做，Felicity。别再让我看到你窥探Malcolm。他已经真诚地接受了友谊之手。”

“那你可得数数你的手指头。”Felicity严厉地说。“如果他握你的手，那是因为你拿着他想要的东西。Dig、Roy和Laurel，他们都同意我的看法。”

“事实上，我并不同意。”Roy摇了摇头。“我已经告诉过你了。我想我们应该等等再看。如果Oliver认为Merlyn会和我们合作，那就是一笔巨大的财富，我想好好利用它。那人可以用弓和箭，做我只能靠做梦才能实现的事。”

Diggle叹了口气。“至于我吧，我有多信任Merlyn我就能把他扔多远。但我对Oliver有信心。如果他相信Merlyn，那对我来说就足够了。”

Laurel盯着几位男士们。“你们怎么了？为什么一定要那条蛇跟我们一起工作？”

“我们的敌人还不够多吗？”Oliver疲惫地问。“Ra’s、Slade，还有贫民区的所有恶棍。如果我们能把他们的其中一个变成朋友，这难道不是一件好事吗？”

“我宁愿和（Slade）Wilson做朋友，也不愿和Merlyn做朋友。”Laurel皱起眉头。“不正是Merlyn放他出来的吗？这样的‘友善’你觉得怎样？”

“时过境迁了，Laurel。Roy是对的——有了Malcolm的帮助，我们的力量将翻一番。”

“他只是一个人”Laurel摇头，“我认为你高估他了。”

“不，”Diggle说。“我见过他战斗。Oliver是对的；Merlyn实际上是支‘一个人的军队（one-man army）’。让他与我们一起战斗再好不过，或者让他为我们战斗——我绝不会希望他站在我们的对立面。”

“你们怎么不成立一个粉丝俱乐部？”Felicity愤怒地说。“你们都被他高超的战斗技巧给蒙住了。如果他背叛你们怎么办？”

“如果他不背叛呢？”Oliver反过来说，“如果他这次是认真的呢？”

“噢，Oliver，”Felicity叹了口气。“说得好像真会发生似的。那个人总是有他自己的打算。这还是算他帮我们的情况。而且这仍然改变不了他在贫民区害死了503个人的事实，包括他自己的儿子。他自己的儿子啊，Oliver！如果他这种事都能干得出来，他能怎么对你？”

“我认为你可能想休息一天，”Oliver叹了口气。他想起了他自己亲手杀过的人。太多条人命了。而且，Malcolm从来就没有打算让Tommy靠近贫民区。“我不想再讨论这件事了。”

Felicity狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后抓起她的外套和钱包。“随你的便吧，Oliver。也许我会去帮助那些真正欣赏我意见的人。”

当她身后的门关上后，Laurel大声说了出来：“分而治之。我想这正是Merlyn想要的——他知道他的提议会引起轩然大波。”

“实际上，这是我的提议，”Oliver叹了口气。“但他以前来过这里，提出过愿意帮助我们，但整个团队拒绝了他。如果有下次，我希望你们都和他一起工作。清楚了吗？”

“很清楚。”Diggle耸了耸肩。“我们得看看这是否真的能做到。”

Laurel皱起了眉头。“这太可笑了。他会接管整个团队的，Oliver。你知道他会的。”

“这总比Felicity来接管强。她太担心每个人的安全了，以至于整个团队什么都做不成。如果你想加入我们，你最好好好训练一下。如果Merlyn背着两只手都能和你对峙的话，对你来说有点尴尬，真的。”

“噢，多谢夸奖啊，Oliver。”Laurel手插着腰。“让我告诉你……”

“他也许真的能，宝贝儿。”Nyssa的声音从Oliver背后传来。“但我真的不想听你抱怨。”

Oliver还没来得及反应，绿箭大本营的里就站满了刺客。很短的时间内，Diggle、Roy和Laurel就被打败，被绑了起来。Oliver也许能挺过来逃出去，但他绝不会丢下他的团队不管。在Nyssa抓住他之前，他只是成功地把他的手机塞到Diggle手里。

“别跟我打，Oliver。安安静静地跟我们走，我们不会伤害你的朋友。”

“你要带我去哪儿？你想要什么？”Oliver试着问。

Nyssa笑出了声，“是的，没错。让你的团队自己去解决他们的事。要不了几个小时，他们就能挣脱了。这段时间里，咱们可以找点‘乐趣’——专属Nanda Parbat的‘乐趣’。”


	2. Friend or Foe 是敌是友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm Merlyn和绿箭小队再一次遭遇刺客联盟。

手机响了起来。是他昨天才设置好的铃声。这来电比他预期的早。他本希望经过一上午的劳累，能有几个小时的时间来放松一下。不情愿地压抑着自己的咕哝声，Malcolm强行将抗议的身体摆成坐姿，伸手去拿手机。

“Oliver。”

一片寂静。在电话里恶作剧，对Oliver来说年龄是不是有点老了？Malcolm皱起了眉头。

“我相信你一定听过‘时间就是金钱’这句话。这将是一通昂贵的电话，”Malcolm严厉地说。

“呃，不好意思。我不是Oliver。”

Malcolm扬起了眉毛。这就不太好了。又或者，这也可能是一件好事。但不管是哪种情况，他确信自己可以把这种它转变成优势。

“John。你说的很明显。发生了什么事？”

“你凭什么认为发生了什么事情？”Diggle防备地说。

Malcolm差点笑出声来。他什么也没说，因为他知道他的笑声中会传出他的逗趣。相反，他伸手拿起他的笔记本电脑，打开了绿箭大本营现在的画面。看到Oliver的朋友们一个个被绑得整整齐齐，他脸上的笑容就渐渐扩大成一个邪笑。那么所以说，他们并不被认为是值得的对手。

“John，你拿着Oliver的电话。你来告诉我。”

“他们绑架了他。”Diggle不情愿地说。

甚至没必要问“他们”是谁，他知道，是刺客联盟，是Nyssa。蠢姑娘。

“什么时候？”Malcolm问道，同时已经开始敲键盘，在电脑上追踪Nyssa。

如果Felicity发现他用她的程序作为他自己版本的子结构，她会受宠若惊还是会气到爆炸？毕竟，她曾在他身上使用过，所以Malcolm觉得他有权利随心所欲地用。他的程序和Felicity的不同，他已经找到了一种方法把它植入Nyssa的血液中。如果她死了，它就会不复存在。毕竟，他不想让任何人追踪到他的程序。

“大概十分钟之前。”Diggle承认道。

“十分钟？”Malcolm摇头，“这段时间里你们在干什么？你们现成的电脑天才对他们的路线怎么说？”

当然，他心里知道得再清楚不过了。看看Diggle和Roy交换那个又气又尴尬的表情！要是他们知道他能看到他们……Malcolm的嘴角幸灾乐祸地勾起了一个弧度。不过，Felicity去哪儿了呢？

“Felicity不在这儿。”Diggle说。显然他正要就此打住，这时Roy插了进来。

“说实话吧。如果Merlyn先生要帮助我们，他必须掌握所有的信息。”Roy皱起了眉头。“她和Oliver吵架了。然后她走了，也不接电话。”

“因为她以为你是Oliver，John。”Malcolm忍不住挖苦一嘴。称呼他“Merlyn先生”吗？看来他们已经有压力了。至少Roy是如此。

Diggle翻了个白眼。“我们能在此打住，先找人再说吗？”

“当然，”Malcolm愉快地说。“我会找到Oliver，然后把地址发到你手机上。我们在那儿碰头。”

“我们不能。”Diggle牙咬切齿地说出这句话。

“不能还是不想？”Malcolm问，“你们害怕面对刺客联盟吗？”

“不能！”Diggle咆哮道。“我们不是害怕。我们……”他讲到一半停住了。

眼睛紧紧跟着Nyssa的移动，Malcolm开始准备自己。多年来的习惯，使他以最琐碎的时间达到最大的效率做好迎战准备。

Roy沉重地叹了口气。“他们把我们捆起来了。”

“John，你很快就会提到这个吗？这事儿挺有关系的，你觉得呢？”

“我们试过了，但没法挣脱。”Diggle无奈地承认。

“我会打电话给那只‘小黄鸟’让她来帮你们。”Malcolm咧嘴一笑，“她应该够这个能力来搞定这事儿，差不多够吧。”

“如果我就是你说的那只小鸟，我就在这里，”Laurel啐了一口。

“Laurel啊！你也被绑起来了，是不？”Malcolm相当享受他所看到的无奈愤怒的样子。猫捉老鼠的游戏有时会乐趣无穷。当然，前提是你是那只猫的话。

“恐怕你得进来帮忙了。”Diggle听起来很不服气。

“不行，”Malcolm说，“这相当于直接走进刺客联盟的埋伏。他们一定会紧紧盯着。”

“别吝啬再冒一次险啊。”Laurel恶狠狠地说。

“不合逻辑啊，Laurel。”Malcolm回答，这一次让他声音里的挪揄表露得很明显。“如果我还没到你们面前，他们在就把我杀了，你们还怎么救Oliver？”

“大伙儿们，”Roy对他的同伴们摇了摇头。“很抱歉，Merlyn先生。这里大家的脾气都有点急躁。您有什么建议？”

Malcolm敲下几个键，扬起眉毛仔细研究着屏幕。“我会跟Thea讲一声，”他说。“但是，John——只有你和Roy来帮我营救Oliver。让女士们留在后方。”

“我能战斗，Thea也能。”Laurel含糊不清地说道。

“你管那叫战斗？你们是‘等待着发生的意外’，而且会阻碍我们。Thea能自己撑一阵子，但也仅此而已。你们谁也不是刺客联盟成员的对手。所以，你们到了那里以后，尽可能引开他们，我进去把Oliver救出来。”

“或者你直接回来告诉我们：他们已经把Oliver杀了。”Laurel说。

“他们现在还不会杀他，他们是在引诱你们上钩。这种事你们应该自己都看得出来。”Malcolm说着，任凭自己对这段对话的厌烦表现出来。他用Oliver的IP地址给Thea发了条快讯：“绿箭大本营，被俘，小心！——Roy”

“Nyssa说他们会找点‘乐趣’，”Diggle说，“Nanda Parbat的‘乐趣’。”

“像我前面说的，这是个诱饵。如果他们想折磨他，他们会把他带出星城。”Malcolm又给他的一个特工发了一条短信，告诉她所有的飞机都在地面上，直到另行通知。

“他们当场就制服了我们，”Roy若有所思地说，“为什么还要钓我们上钩？他们完全可以直接把我们抓了。”

“他们的目标不在于你们。”Malcolm抑制住自己的不耐烦说道。他们真以为他们对刺客联盟有任何重要的用处吗?

“他们的目标是谁？”Diggle问，徒劳地拉扯了扯身上的束缚。

Malcolm凑近看了一眼。正如他所想的那样——你越挣扎，绳子就越紧。他耸了耸肩。反正Thea会处理的。

“是Thea。”Roy意识到，“对吗，Merlyn先生？他们的目标是Thea？”

“是。”Malcolm给予肯定。“又一个让她留守后方的理由。”

“哦，不。”Thea突然出现在Roy旁边。Malcolm很满意她还记得自己受过的训练。从他们惊讶的表情来看，在她说话之前，没有人注意到她的到来。“我要一起去。”

“你会落入他们的圈套的。”Malcolm摇摇头，此时，她正试图解开Roy脚上的结。他很想说，用把刀就能搞定了——但他没有说。“待在原处别动。你会操作电脑吗？”

“我不是Felicity。”Thea说着，终于从Oliver的武器藏品里拔出一把刀。“如果他们抓了我哥，我是不会呆在这里的。”

“你会被抓的；他们会把你和Oliver都抓住。这还算是什么计划？”

“他说得对，”Diggle说，“尽管我相当不愿意承认，但你确实呆在这里比较好。”

“是啊，”Thea哼了一声。“因为我会和你们现在的样子一样安全，对吧？”

“显然，你需要好好守住这个地方。”Malcolm白了一眼。

“抱歉，老爸。我不会做你的乖乖女。”Thea皱起眉。“别动，Roy，我会割到你的。我跟你们一起去，就这么定了。”

“如果她去，我也去。”Laurel决定道。

Malcolm笑了。这些人的举动太好预测了！他越是坚持让姑娘们留在后方，她们就越想参与进来。真是跟他预想的半丝不差。

Nyssa已经到达目的地了。另一个很容易预测的人。再说了，她需要让Thea很容易能够找到她。

一切都如他预计的那样发生着。满意于现况，Malcolm深吸了一口气。

屏幕上，Thea终于让Roy重获自由，开始去割Laurel身上的束缚。而Roy在帮Diggle。

Malcolm又查看了一眼，看见Felicity正忙着和Ray……咳，他们暂时还顾不到这边。很快，他就阻断了团队成员的电话，使他们无法与Felicity的任何通讯设备取得联系。

“我们没时间进一步讨论了。如果你们姑娘们想犯傻，来就来吧。Roy，你来看护（babysit）Thea。Diggle，你看护Laurel。如果她们中任何一个出了什么事，你们就自己向Oliver交代吧。”Malcolm看着他们因他的措辞皱起的眉头，幸灾乐祸地笑了笑。

“我把地址和GPS坐标一起发给你们。在那里见我，等在外面。不论什么情况你们都不能自己进去。明白了吗？”

“明白。”Diggle勉强挤出这句话。

Malcolm看着他们交换了一下眼神，挑高了一根眉毛。他一眼就知道，他们绝对会像叛军造反一样一哄而上。没有他在的情况下，他们一定会热血澎拜、激情荡漾地进入那座大楼。行吧，祝你们好运呗！他发出最后一条短信，然后关掉了笔记本电脑。

Malcolm走进他的车库，飞快地瞥了一眼他的摩托车。骑哪一辆呢？零号DS（Zero DS）？声音小，还不错。哈雷摩托（The Harley）？眼下的情况来看，太吵了——只有在你持枪开火的情况下，这辆车才是个好主意——当然他没这个打算。他的最爱——黑色的川崎忍者（Kawasaki Ninja）怎么样？Malcolm意识到，这些都不是好主意。Oliver可能没办法骑摩托车，这取决于Nyssa在他身上用了什么手段。他很快明确了一点，Nyssa不会对他施加身体上伤害，至少目前不会。让Oliver的心一直悬着反而会刺激得多。尽管如此，她还是可以给他下各种各样的药，没有一种会很舒服。

最好是开一辆不显眼的车，然后确保在回来的路上一定要换车。不管怎样，刺客联盟最终还是会找到他的，但这能给他争取一点时间。

Malcolm打开一辆普通紧凑型轿车的后备箱，把弓和箭装固定好，接着滑进驾驶座，无视肩部的剧痛和后背的不适。

* * *

Oliver叹了口气，咬了一下自己的舌头。如果一个Malcolm Merlyn都能赤脚站在燃烧的煤块上，哼都不哼一声，那他也肯定能忍受现在的小不适。哈，是啊。他讨厌被挂在天花板上。他的肩膀很疼，好像自己的胳膊不再属于自己了，而且自从Nyssa给他注射了药物之后，他的视线就有些模糊了，她称那一针为“给所有人寻个开心”，他很确定这话里的“所有人”一定不包括他，因为他可一点也不开心！

不管那是什么药，它都让他昏过去了足够长的时间，以至于刺客联盟的人把他绑成现在这样，不给他任何防守的机会。还有，他们现在究竟在哪？Nanda Parbat？肯定不是。他听到的是车辆的声音吗？Nanda Parbat是没有任何交通的。这么说，还在星城？

至少，Malcolm在把他挂在老巢时还会跟他说说话，而Nyssa根本没理过他；她正站在一扇小窗旁放哨。但她到底想看到谁？他的队员们都被整整齐齐地捆在绿箭大本营了，Thea和Felicity甚至都不知道他被绑架了。那就只剩Malcolm了，可是他也不知道啊——除非Diggle设法给他打了电话。可是Malcolm会为了他以身赴险吗？再一次踏进刺客联盟的圈套？Nyssa想要为父报仇，Malcolm会顺她的意吗？不太可能。

Oliver尽力使自己的呼吸平静下来。他很害怕，处于绝对的恐惧之中。他试着回忆自己上一次有这种感觉是什么时候，但他从不记得自己曾同时怀着如此的恐惧和彻底的绝望。

Nyssa转过身冲他冷笑。“被费劲了，Oliver。没用的。我给你下了迷幻药，送你去一次小旅行。对你来说，也许没有什么乐趣，但对我们来说，却是个笑话。只要药效还在，你就一直会是这个样子。”

“会持续多久？”Oliver问，不知道他眼角的那些影子是不是幻觉的一部分。还是，有人真的在移动？只是在视线边缘徘徊？

“每个人都不一样。”Nyssa满不在乎地回答。她转回去面向窗户。“多给你妹妹一点时间。”

“Thea，”Oliver困惑地说。“你要Thea做什么?”

Nyssa冷笑一声。“杀了她，不然呢？”

Oliver咽了口唾沫。“不要把她扯进来。Thea对你什么也没做过。”

“是啊，她确实没有。倒不是她的错，是‘魔术师’迫使她杀了Sara。这与Thea无关。”

“Thea甚至不知道我们在哪儿，”Oliver说，希望套到更多信息。倒不是说他已经想好套到信息后该怎么做。不过，知道总比不知道强。

“我确保了你有足够的时间把手机塞给Diggle。”Nyssa冲他咧嘴一笑。她真的好漂亮！Oliver心不在焉地想——以一种略显疯狂错乱的方式。“他会打给你亲爱的妹妹的，我敢肯定。”

对呀！他们不知道他和Merlyn的协定，这样就太好了。赞爆了！现在他不得不希望Diggle打给了Malcolm，而不是Thea。如果是Thea，她一定在去绿箭大本营的路上越来越近了……他的团队会做什么？把自己解开，然后寻着他的方位跟到这里来？他希望不是这样，他清楚他们不是刺客联盟的对手。

“所以Thea会帮他们挣脱，”Oliver提醒自己别耸肩——那会让他疼个半死。这是他从过去的事中习得的经验。“他们要怎么找到你们？”

Nyssa哈哈大笑，“我们留下了些痕迹和线索。给她点信心，她会出现的。希望能和你的团队一起出现。”

“你要杀了他们？他们所有人？”Oliver感到冷汗顺着他的脊背往下滴。

“哦，不不不。”Nyssa安慰道。“你和Diggle会活下来的。你们得观看接下来的好戏。自然了，我们会杀了Lyla和那孩子。”

什么？为什么会有人想杀一个婴儿？“为什么要杀他的孩子？”Oliver声音嘶哑地问。他必须警告他们！但该怎么警告？Lyla能设法保护自己和她的孩子吗？

Nyssa狠狠地瞪着他。“我要让你们也体验一下我的感受。你、Diggle和Al Sa-her——你们一起杀了我父亲。现在，轮到你们失去所爱的人了。”

“Diggle只驾驶了直升机。”Oliver绝望地说。“别把他扯进来。”

Nyssa大声笑了，却是一种空洞、没有一丝愉快的笑。“你这么努力地保护你的朋友们。他们是你最大的弱点。在刺客联盟，我们没有爱人，没有朋友，没有家人。所以我们坚不可摧。”

Oliver隐约觉得这话有些不对，但他现在想不清楚。那是什么药来着？

“Sara不会愿意看到你冷血地杀人。”他想了半天才凑出了这句话，但他一出口就意识到这话说得不够好。

“狗屁！”Nyssa啐了一口，“你又知道Sara冷血地杀过多少人吗？只要我父亲一声令下，她就会毫不犹豫，手起刀落。另外不管怎么说，杀戮在解决私仇上不是更好吗？”

“杀人是错的。”Oliver叹息。

“是啊。现在轮到你来发现一下，杀人错得有多厉害。”

* * *

到达目的地了。Malcolm把车停在一个不起眼的地方，小心翼翼地绕着大楼走，本能地避开窗户。在外面杀死了两名巡逻的刺客后，他小心地进入室内。里面有一个巨大的仓库，装满了木头，给他提供了许多可以隐藏的地方。悄声无息之间，他又迅速干掉了另外三名刺客。

他看见Oliver被吊在一根天花板的横梁上。这孩子已经开始“习惯”被这么对待了。Malcolm扬了扬嘴角。他喜欢这景色。

他现在还不能去解救Oliver，还没到时候。他得首先找到这里的第四个警卫。Nyssa把实战行动布置得像一场演习。对他很有帮助。对她十分愚蠢。

Malcolm在阴影中越潜越深，他意识到，至少这名警卫有隐藏的意识。尽管如此，他还是能闻到汗的味道。人们通常会忘记把这些因素纳入考虑。但他没有。他的衣服总是带着他想潜入的地方的味道。而现在，他闻起来就像个贮木场。

Malcolm无声无息地靠近他的目标。他的刀已经摆好了出击的姿势，正在这时，哨兵转过身来，睁大了眼睛。该死，他认识这双眼睛。

是“苹果男孩”。回忆不可抑制地涌上他的心头。Nanda Parbat的牢房。恶臭的污垢，燃煤的烟味，焚烧血肉的气味。伤痕累累的双脚，血迹斑斑的后背。划破空气的皮质马鞭，五十下的鞭刑；血肉模糊的伤口，随着呼吸阵阵抽痛。身上还有数不清的小伤，遍布周身的各种割伤和淤青。

一个卫兵端着一个托盘来了。Malcolm本以为那将是与以往相同的东西，微温的水和同样恶心的食物，没有丝毫吸引力。“有毒。”这盘东西附带了一句温和的警告。“没毒。”这名守卫提供的水，这一次是真真正正在闪闪发亮，而且十分清凉，这感觉非常舒适。那是直接从井里打上来的水。

同样的声音连续两天警告他不要碰食物，他开始怀疑自己是否真的应该听从这个警告。也许这是狱警和他玩的另一个游戏？他的身体承受不起长时间不吃东西，尤其是当他需要能量来愈合日常拷打带来的损伤。但是这一次，那个守卫偷偷塞给了他一个苹果。水果在这里是难得一见的佳肴，刺客联盟的人大部分时间都以腌肉和谷物为食，因为这两样东西在Nanda Parbat亘古不变的寒冷气候中很容易储存。Malcolm已经在流口水了，他犹豫了一下。为什么有人会为了一个囚犯而放弃一整个苹果呢？

“为什么？”

对方耸了耸肩。“你需要力气。我希望你离开这里，为自己报仇。”

一周后，Oliver出现了。直到现在，他才再次看到这双眼睛。

“圈套。”对方只吐出了一个词，像微风一样轻。若是稍稍再站远一步，Malcolm就听不清这句话了。脑中的决定迅速成形，Malcolm抓起对方，强迫这名守卫出了大楼。这是在冒险，但对方自愿跟了出来，没发出一点声音。

安全地走出了Nyssa的听力范围，但还是近得足够听到里面的任何骚动，Malcolm停下脚步，仔细研究着面前的这名男子。男子？应当是男孩。他敢肯定，对方甚至还不满二十岁。“为什么？”

对方大大地倒吸一口凉气。啊，所以他确实让Al Zalam感到紧张了。好极了。

“我想Al Sa-her取得胜利。”

有趣。Malcolm面无表情地问道：“这和你有什么关系？”

“我可以移动一只手吗？”

Malcolm憋住笑。没错，他注意到那孩子一直一动不动得站着，没有做出过任何不必要的动作。“可以。”

男孩垂下眼睛，摘下兜帽。这个动作暴露出他喉咙上有一道难看的红色伤疤。

Malcolm瞬间明白了。“他们复活了你。”

“是的。”

“你想要我为你复仇？”相当的自以为是。

“不。我不会指望Al Sa-her在我身上浪费心思。但如果Al Sa-her赢了，他们死了。我就安心了。”

“他们可能也会被复活。”

男孩歪着头。“他们尝试过。Ra’s曾经两次试图起死回生，但他还是死得透透的。Al Sa-her给他造成了太大的损伤。”

他们尝试过？他们已经找到Ra’s了？可恶。又多了一个要提高警惕的理由。“谁说那是我干的？”

“我们看到了你。你就像鹰一样，飞到了直升机外；迫使Ra’s选择死亡。”

Malcolm的思维飞速运转着。他有自己的特工，但他不想让其中任何一个在他睡觉时呆在他的屋子里。这个孩子在刺客联盟中受过训练，是个完美的保镖。他也许是有点紧张兮兮的，但内心无所畏惧；过于善良了，但这一点可以改变；忠诚是可以被收买的，一定种程度上来说。一剂健康的“英雄崇拜”会比其他收买方式好太多。这值得吗？他会有什么损失？不管这个孩子是否会背叛他，他最终都会与刺客联盟打交道。

Malcolm又花了一点儿时间研究这个年轻人。当那双眼睛与他的眼睛相遇时，他做出了决定。它们使他想起……不，他在心里说。不要往那里想。不要沉湎于过去。就专注于此时、此地。

“如果我让你逃走，你会去哪里？”Malcolm问道。

“任何Al Sa-her让我去的地方，”对方温顺地回答。“但我更宁愿为您工作。”

“你会开车吗？”

“在刺客联盟招募我的时候，我以偷车为生。”

Malcolm冲他的车点了点头。“坐到驾驶座上。我一上车就全速开走。明白了吗？”

“明白。我不会让您失望的。”

“你最好不要。你叫什么名字？”

“我还没有名字。我父母叫我Brian。”

“Brian。Al Zalam。起码你知道该躲起来。其他人可没有。”

男孩露出了一个大大的笑容。Malcolm也轻轻回了一个微笑。他这是怎么了？

“谢谢您，Al Sa-her。我知道您在那里面不需要我的帮助，但是有什么信号是需要我注意的吗？万一需要帮手来扛一下绿箭侠或是别的什么事？”

“Oliver最好能走路。”Malcolm皱起了眉头。“没有了。如果半小时内我还没出来，你就赶紧跑路。跑到刺客联盟找不到你的地方。”

“但是……”

“已经开始质疑我了吗？”

“我一定按您的命令行事。”男孩给了他一个探究的眼神，但随后又走到了车上。

Malcolm摇摇头。他一定是心软了。不过，有司机还是有好处的。

他小心翼翼地溜回大楼。Nyssa有些意外。


End file.
